over_the_oasis_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Kekimurus
|mod=Botania |type=flower |lore=This flower is a lie }} The Kekimurus is an advanced generating flower added by Botania. It generates large amounts of Mana by consuming Cake. The tooltip is a reference to the line "The Cake is a lie", common to the Portal games. Recipe |I2= |I3= |I4= |I5= |I6= |I7= |I8= |O= }} Usage The Kekimurus attempts to consume Cake 1 slice (1/6th) at a time, one slice every 4 seconds (80 ticks). It has a range of 5 blocks. Each slice of Cake eaten produces 1800 Mana (much greater than the equivalent output of a Gourmaryllis would be). A Kekimurus can store 9001 Mana internally, meaning that a single Kekimurus can consume 5/6ths of a Cake without needing to empty its Mana. A Kekimurus can be bound to a Mana Spreader within 6 blocks of itself to transfer its Mana, although with its production rate a simple Mana Spreader may not be enough. Advanced Builds When Thaumic Tinkerer is installed alongside Botania, a powerful, potentially dangerous, and unquestionably silly build nicknamed the "Aer Fire Cake Reactor" becomes available. The build is reliant upon the extremely unusual ability of Aer Imbued Fire to transform Water into Cake. To construct an Aer Fire Cake Reactor, build a large open box four blocks high (two blocks high inside). The floor, walls, and roof must be made of a material commonly found in a desert, such as Sandstone. (Glass will work for the walls, but it has not been confirmed for the roof or floor.) Fill the inside of the box with Water, 1 block high. Place several Kekimurus below the block (Floating Kekimurus are recommended for this), along with a large number of Gaia Mana Spreaders (because this will produce Mana very, very fast; a 10x10 box can easily feed 12 Kekimurus, each with its own Spreader). Make sure the Mana Spreaders all have Mana Pools to fire at, one or more of which should have a Mana Void below. Break one block out of the roof, preferably in the middle, place a single non-desert block (such as Leaves) in the water, and ignite it with a phial of Aer Imbued Fire. Wait about 5 seconds, break the block, and re-seal the reactor. If you still hear fire sounds, the reactor has started. It will now begin to convert Water into Cake, which will be devoured by the Kekimurus below for Mana. Dangers: * If the reactor walls or roof have non-desert blocks in them, those blocks will catch fire, turn into desert blocks, and potentially spread the fire to other blocks outside the reactor. As most people do not want entire worlds turned into deserts, this would be very bad. Building the Reactor several blocks above ground (floating) would be a safe solution. * If the Kekimurus cannot transfer their Mana fast enough, Cake will start to accumulate in the reactor. If all Water source blocks are converted into Cake, the reactor will shut down and will need to be manually restarted with more Aer Imbued Fire. Category:BotaniaCategory:FlowersCategory:Energy producerCategory:Machines that use solid fuelsCategory:Mana (Botania)